The present invention relates generally to the field of utilizing ultrasound emissions for fault detection in industrial equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for locally collecting sound data from industrial equipment that may be used to determine the presence of faults and trends to failure that may be used as the basis for corrective action/preventative maintenance programs.
Briefly stated, ultrasound is acoustic energy in the form of sound waves. Ultrasound exhibits a frequency above the human hearing range. In this regard, the highest frequency that the human ear can detect is around twenty thousand Hertz (or 20,000 cycles per second).